


Please, love me

by kadzumi_k



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Designer Louis, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry, My First Fanfic, Side Ziall, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzumi_k/pseuds/kadzumi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Harry is a male model and is going to cast for the Fall Collection Show of the famous designer Louis Tomlinson. Harry is not only determined to get into Louis' show but also into his pants.... Until Harry falls for Louis.</p><p>And also a side of ziall because it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so this is my first fanfic sorry if it's shitty.
> 
> So i saw the AU idea on tumblr by tumblr user realpumpkinspicelouis, so credits to her for the idea i'm just making it a fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy the prologue :)
> 
> NOTE: I HAVE A BIG WRITERS BLOCK SO I DON'T THINK IM CONTINUING IT ANYMORE, IM GONNA WRITE ANOTHER FIC

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, who the fuck calls so early he thought, while searching for his phone "Hello?" he answered sounding really tired, well of course who wasn't it was 8 am Harry thought.

"Well hello to you too Harry" Niall answers sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want Ni?" Harry asks while rubbing my eyes, couldn't he have called at a decent hour? Harry thinks.

"Well I have some exciting news for you." Niall says in a sing-song voice.

"This better be good or I'm hanging up" Harry says, clearly not in the mood.

"Okay, so i was talking to some people and they told me Louis Tomlinson, yes your platonic love, was doing a casting for his Fall Collection and I managed to get you into the casting, unless you don't want to." Niall says like it's not the best news ever, Louis Tomlinson is doing casting for his Fall Collection, and he is probably the hottest male designer ever to exist, he has the most beautiful blue eyes, his face is beautiful, his ankles, his thighs and his perfect and round bum, and "HARRY ARE YOU EVEN THERE!" Niall screams into the phone, interrupting Harry from his thoughts and startling him.

"Niall you scared the shit out of me" Harry says catching his breath.

"Well then do you want to or not?" Niall says, is that even a question? Harry thinks because he obviously wants to meet Louis.

"Of course I do you dumb shit when is it?" Harry says, why the hell wouldn't I Harry thinks.

"Today at 9 am" Niall says. Harry looks at the clock which reads 8:30 am. SHIT IT STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR, Harry thinks or shouts he doesn't even pay attention.

"NIALL ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS IT STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR TEXT ME WHERE IT IS BYE." Harry hangs up quickly and rushes to the shower. He takes a quick shower, styles his hair to make it look sexy because he is meeting Louis Tomlinson a.k.a most famous designer ever, he puts on some black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with white stripes because he knows Louis loves stripes and his brown boots and rushes to his car.

 

Harry got to the location Niall texted him, it was Louis' studio which Harry thought he would never be in. He entered the place and saw Niall there waiting for him.

"Hey Niall" Harry says sitting down next to Niall.

"Hey Harry, I see you're in a better mood now" Niall says smiling at Harry.

"Of course I am, I am meeting Louis Tomlinson may I remind you." Harry says sounding really excited.

Niall laughs and says "Don't worry, you're after the guy who is in there with Louis right now." pointing to the door in front of them. Harry didn't expect for him to be one of the first ones to audition. The door opens slowly and then comes out a tall guy, really fit with blue eyes not as pretty as Louis' eyes Harry thinks, and black hair, I bet Louis already chose him, Harry thinks.

"Next!" says a brunette lady by the door. Harry and Niall stand up and make their way to the room, Harry opens the door slowly and enters the room followed by Niall and the brunette lady.

"Good morning" Louis says while he writes down something in his notebook, oh my god his accent is beautiful, Harry thinks, he notices the most famous Vogue male model Zayn Malik is sitting next to Louis and beside Zayn, Liam Payne their manager is sitting there smiling at Harry and Niall.

"Good morning" Harry and Niall say in unison and go shake their hands. Harry doesn't know if he needs glasses or something but he notices how Niall can't stop staring at Zayn and Zayn can't stop staring at Niall. Liam fakes a cough causing Niall and Zayn to stop staring at each other.

Harry shakes Liam and Zayn's hands and at last he goes to shake Louis' hand. When Louis stops writing and finally looks up, Louis sees Harry and Harry swears Louis just checked him out, well maybe it was for the casting but there's always a small possibility that he was. Suddenly Louis starts coughing, but he still looks beautiful Harry thinks.

On the other hand Louis hates to admit it but this tall, green eyed model with curly hair that is standing in front of him is beautiful, god even more than beautiful, his smile is perfect and charming. And, wait, no Louis can't check him out nor can he date him, because Louis only does one night stands and he knows that if he goes out with him he will fall for him and get his heart broken. So he tries to act disinterested.

"Sorry about that, nice to meet you umm Harry Styles right?" Louis says shaking Harry's hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." Harry says back politely flashing him a dimpled smile. God is this boy trying to kill him Louis thinks.

Louis smiles back at Harry, and Harry feels his heart flip "Okay so what you're gonna do Harry is i'll tell you how i want you to pose and the photographer will take the pictures, after that I'll ask you some questions, okay?" Louis says.

"Okay." Smiling Harry goes to the where he needs to pose.

"First a sexy pose Harry" Harry does a sexy smirk and keeps his eyes on the camera. After that Louis asks him to do several more poses and then they start with the questions.

Louis asks him a lot of questions like how tall is he, how much he weights, how old is he, why should he choose him, etc. At the end they tell Harry and Niall, they will call them if they get picked.

"Do you think he will pick me?" Harry asks Niall nervously as they're headed to their cars.

"Of course he will you're hot and fit and he obviously noticed that." Niall says casually.

"What do you mean he noticed that?" Harry asks seriously confused.

"Oh c'mon Harold don't tell me you didn't notice the way he stared at you, his eyes glowed." Niall says, to which Harry starts to blush.

"Really?" Harry asks smiling so hard his cheeks start to hurt.

"Yes, well goodbye Harry." Niall says as they get to his car.

"Bye Niall." Harry says and walks over to his car. On his way to his flat he stops at McDonald's to get a burger, all the way to his flat Harry can't stop thinking about what Niall said, had Louis really stared at him like that? does that mean he did check him out? Although Louis is well known for only having one-night stands, so maybe he just wants sex, Harry thinks trying not to get his hopes up.

When he gets to his flat he eats his burger and decides to watch some telly and there's nothing on, so he grabs a book and starts to read until he slowly starts falling alseep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the prologue, i know it's short but it's just the start like and introduction.  
> I don't know when i'll update again but hopefully it'll be soon, i'll keep you updated in my twitter so follow me @donebcnourry  
> if you have any questions send me a message in my tumblr your-sassy-bitch.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay i love you all xx.


End file.
